guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mitra Sanctus
In Thai mitra means friends and in Latin sanctus means holy. We hold friendship and teamwork above all else. Mitra Sanctus is focused on building strong relationships based on trust and respect. ~Friendship, of itself a holy tie... — Charles Colton (c.1780-1832) About Mitra Sanctus/Mitra Sanctus II Started in July of 2006 by Vader-three, Neiki, Tucco-the-Rat, and Wolfywolfy, Mitra Sanctus is a guild based on honesty and trust. We are constantly looking for active, experienced, friendly, loyal and mature players. A second guild, Mitra Academy was started in 2008 by GrumpsGal for those planning to join Mitra Sanctus when they reached the required level. In 2013, the name was changed to Mitra Sanctus II. The original Mitra Sanctus forum became inactive in 2010. Mitra works on under a guild fund structure. This means no one person is responsible for purchasing guild attractions, instead donations from guild members are made to the fund . The funds are used to purchase house, dragoturkeys, paddocks, keys and used to level our members professions to level 100. Members can donate equipment, resources and kamas to the fund to support the activities, professions, housing and mounts. Guild Ammenities *We don't have any guild houses or paddocks at the moment. Membership Requirements # Minimum level requirement for Mitra Sanctus II is............... # We are here to have fun. Play nicely and treat others with kindness. We enjoy joking around and goofing around, but please make sure your fun is not offensive or hurtful to someone else. # We are a guild of moral fiber....please no **cussing/swearing in Guild Chat, Group Chat or any posting on this forum or any other forum such as Imps Village or Dofus Forums, especially if you include the Mitra Sanctus name in your posting. Remember.....what you say represents Mitra Sanctus II and what we stand for. We are looking ONLY for friendly people. We all make mistakes, but someone who cannot control their temper or language brings down the Dofus experience for others, and does NOT belong in Mitra Sanctus II. If you make a mistake, please apologize and we will understand. REPEAT OFFENDERS WILL BE BANNED FROM THE GUILD. Posting on a forum that includes **cussing (as listed below) is grounds for dismissal from Mitra Sanctus. :* We also do not allow character names that contain offensive words. # Netspeak and spamming are not allowed. (Abbreviations such as LOL, FFS, WTF, etc., are allowable.) # We are all here to have fun, therefore, please.....NO whining, crying, boohooing, or excessive begging other players for "freebie" items/equipment. If you need something and there are no members currently available to help, please find something else to do. # Do not ask to leech your character. We worked to gain our levels.....so can you. A higher level guild member may offer to help you level, but please don't beg repeatedly for assistance leveling. # Officers are appointed by the Guild Leader after discussion and vote from current officers. # All members will be required to contribute a minimum of ___ experience to the guild in order for officers to determine whether or not players are active. Visit our guild forum at www.mitrasanctus.yuku.com and go to "First Stop" for our guidelines. As of June 9, 2009, we no longer require online applications to join Mitra Sanctus II. =Guild Ranking=